Unexpected of Life
by ChientzNimea2Wind
Summary: Setelah perang Bloody valentine berakhir, akhirnya EA (Earth Alliance) dan PLANT pun berdamai. Dan semua kembali ke kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Namun setelah perang itu berakhir Kira Yamato menghilang. Kemana ia pergi? Warning:TYPO, EYD ancur, OOC, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**

**Gaje, agak OOC alur kecepetan, alur berantakan, ceritanya aneh, EYD ancur-ancurran, TYPO, etc**

**Genre**

**Romance, drama, adventure, family, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perang bloody valentine akhirnya berakhir, walaupun peperangan telah berakhir, ketegangan antara EA (Earth Alliance) dan PLANT masih terasa, selain itu bagi sebagian orang peperangan tersebut maih menyisakan luka yang mendalam bagi banyak orang.

Saat ini, PLANT memiliki pemimpin baru menggantikan pemimpin sebelumnya Patrick Zala yaitu Gilbert Dullandal. Sedangkan EA kali ini dikuasai oleh organisasi yang disebut LOGOS yang dipimpin oleh Jibril. Sedangkan ORB saat ini dipimpin oleh putri dari Uzumi Nara Atha pemimpin sebelumnya yaitu Cagally Yula Atha.

Setelah perang berakhir, para crew Archangel dan Eternal pun memulai kehidupan mereka yang baru. Dearka dan Yzak kembali ke PLANT dan kembali menjadi prajurit ZAFT. Said an Mirialia kembali ke ORB dan melanjutkan cita-cita mereka. Sedangkan Athrun, Lacus, Walthfeltd dan Mariu mengikuti Cagally ke ORB. Athrun menjadi Asisten Cagally, Lacus bersama Malchio tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan beberapa anak yang telah kehilangan orang tua mereka. Sedangkan Walthfeltd dan Mariu membantu di Morgenreito.

Mungkin banyak yang menanyakan dimana Kira Yamato. Setelah peperangan itu, Kira Yamato menghilng menghilang setelah peperangan dan tida diketahui demana keberadaannya, termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Setelah kondisi Kira pulih, ia tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan pergi entah kemana.

**2 tahun kemudian**

**ORB Headquarter Office**

"Cagally, jangan banyak melamun! Asih ada segunung pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan hari ini." Kata seorang Bermuda bberambut biru kehitam-hitaman kepada gadis pirang yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya dengan segunung kertas berada di meja tepat di depan matanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi otakku lelah. Beri aku waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar." Jawab gadis yang benama Cagally tersebut dengan lelahnya. Tentu ia sangatlah lelah, walaupun ia masih berumur 18 tahun namunn sebagai pengganti ayahnya, Cagally harus bisa membangun kembali Negara ORB yang hancur akibat peperangan. Namun alasan utama yang membuat ia lelah bukanlah itu.

Pemuda yang ada disamping Cagally itu tahu, apa alasan utama gadis disampingnya ini mudah kelelahan. Bukan hanya karena pekerjaannya, melainkan karena memikirkan saudara kembarnya sekaligus sahabat terbaik pemuda ini yang telah lama menghilang. Pemuda itu pun menyentuh pundak Cagally untuk menenangkan gadis itu dan agar gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Hahh… jangan terlalu banyak difikirkan, Cagally. Aku yakin kira pasti baik-baik saja. Percuma kalau kau terus memikirkan dia seperti ini. Aku yakin ia juga tak ingin kau sepert ini, Cagally." Terang pemuda itu pada Cagally agar gadis itu bisa terlepas dari pikirannya tentang saudaranya yang menghilang.

"Tapi Athrun, ini sudah 2 tahun, dan kita sama sekali tidak menemukan satu pun berita tentang keberadaan Kira.! Dia bahkan tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia fikirkan?" lirih Cagally dengan emosi yang meluap. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. 'Salahkah ia jika ia mengkhawatirkan Kira. Kira adalah saudaranya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Salahkah ia jika ia ingin berkumpul dengan saudaranya dan lebih mengenal dirinya. Tapi kenapa Kira malah pergi? Apakah Kira tak menginginkan ia menjadi saudaranya?' Pikir Cagally dengan negative.

"Aku mengerti, Cagally. Mungkin ia masih butuh waktu. Berikan ia waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Mungkin baginya masalah ini masih sangat sulit untuk ia terima. Luka batin yang kemarin ia dapatkan pasti tidak mungkin untuk pulih dalam waktu yang singkat." Ucap Athrun memberikan pengertian kepada Cagally.

"Tapi sampai kapan? Ini sudah 2 tahun, Athrun. Dan 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Aku ini saudara kandungnya, walaupun belum lama kami mengetahuinya, wajar kalau aku ingin dia berada di dekatku. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Kenapa hiks… Kenapa ia malah pergi? Hiks… hiks… Aku tahu ia terluka. Tapi kenapa ia tidak mau membagi lukanya dengan kita? Kenapa ia malah menanggungnya sendiri. Apa ia sudah tidak menganggap kita sebagai keluarganya? sahabatnya? Hiks… hiks…" Tangis Cagally yang akhirnya pecah. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat ia memikirkan tentang Kira.

Athrun pun dengan segera menghampiri Cagally dan duduk di sisi kursi Cagally lalu mendekap tubuh Cagally yang bergetar karena menangis. Cagally pun membalas pelukan Athrun dan menangis di dekapan pemuda itu. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Cagally saat ini. Ia juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu menghilang dan membuat gempar semua orang.

'Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Kira? Kau membuat semua orang khawatir dengan kepergianmu.' Tanya Athrun dalam hatinya.

**Malchio House**

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang memakai dress berwarna putih sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk anak-anak asuhannya bersama Malchio. Mantan penyanyi dan salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di PLANT ini begitu telaten menyiapkan makan siang mereka. Setelah terlihat rapi dan tersaji di meja makan, ia pun keluar dan memanggil anak-anak dan Malchio untuk makan siang.

"MALCHIO-SAN! ANAK-ANAK…! WAKTUNYA MAKAN SIANG" Teriak Lacus kepada anak-anak yang sedang bermain di pantai.

Mendengar teriakan dari Lacus, beberapa saat kemudian terlihat segerombolan anak-anak segera menghampiri Lacus dan sambil berteriak.

"KAMI DATANG…!" Teriak anak-anak yang menggema di sekitar daerah itu.

Setelah melihat anak-anak itu masuk ke rumah. Lacus segera menasihati mereka untuk mencuci tangan dulu sebelum makan. "Sebelum kalian makan, kalian harus cuci tangan dulu. Kalian kan tadi main kotor-kotoran di luar. Nanti kalau kalian tidak cuci tangan, kumannya akan menyebar dan menyebabkan kalian sakit perut. Ayo… cuci tangan! Setelah itu, kalian baru boleh makan siang. Aku tunggu di meja makan,"

"BAIK…" Jawab anak-anak.

Setelah mencuci tangan, anak-anak pun kembali ke meja makan dan memulai acara makan siang mereka. Semuanya terlihat lahap memakan makanan yang telah tersedia di meja makan. Berbeda denagn Lacus, ia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Terlihat saat ini ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Pikiranya sama sekali tidak focus dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"….san"

"…nee-san"

"LACUS ONEE-SAN…!" Panggil salah satu anak panti tersebut dengan suara yang agak keras. Karena sejak tadi Lacus tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Lacus pun tersentak dan akhirnya menatap salah satu anak yang telah memanggilnya tadi. "Ada apa, Janie? Apa masakannya tidak enak?" Tanya Lacus

Anak yang dipanggil Janie itu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan bertanya balik kepada Lacus. "Makanannya enak kok! Tapi kenapa Lacus Onee-san tidak makan? Dari tadi aku lihat Nee-san melalum terus? Sedang memikirkan apa? Nanti makanannya keburu dingin kan jadi tidak enak." Jelas Janie kepada Lacus.

Lacus yang tertangkap basah tengan melamun pu menyangkal pernyataan Janie. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Janie. Hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Lacus berbohong.

"Kalau begitu cepat makan! Agar Nee-san bisa mengisi tenaga Nee-san." Nasihat Janie kepada Lacus.

"Baik… baik…!" Jawab Lacus sambil tersenyum walaupun di dalam otaknya masih melamunkan tentang dia.

Sejak tadi, sebenarnya Lacus memikirkan tentang Kira. Kemana pemuda berambut coklat itu pergi? Kenapa ia menghilang? Kenapa ia harus pergi dari sahabat-sahabatnya dan keluarganya? Dan yang lebih penting kenapa pria yang telah mencuri hatinya itu malah menolaknya. Apakah ia pergi karena tak mau berdekatan dengannya?

**_Flasback_**

**Kusanagi Ship**

Terlihat seorang pemuda dan pemudi berbincang. Gadis berambut pink di samping pemuda itu terlihat sangat gugup saat ingin memulai berbincang dengannya. Sang gadis tengah memegang sebuah cincin yang ingin ia berikan kepada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kira…" Panggil sang gadis kepada pemuda yang dipanggil Kira tersebut.

"Ada apa, Lacus?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Kira tersebut.

"Ini…" terlihat sang gadis bernama Lacus menyerahkan sebuah cincin polos kepada Kira.

"Cincin? Tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Kira dengan kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa maksud Lacus menyerahkan cincin itu padanya. Namun ia tak mau asal menebak dan membiarkan gadis itu menjelaskan apa maksud ia menyerahkan cincin itu.

"Aku ingin kau menyimpannya! Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu. Karena itulah, setelah peperangan ini berakhir, kembalilah bersama cincin ini." Jelas Lacus kepada Kira.

Kira sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Lacus, meskipun ia tahu Lacus akan mengatakan hal ini, ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa tunangan sahabatnya itu akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa kepada gadis cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Lacus… Tapi… Athrun? Bukankah ia tunanganmu?" Tanya Kira pada Lacus. Karena walau bagaimana pun ia tak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya. Ditambah lagi ia juga masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaan dirinya pada Lacus.

"Aku dan Athrun sekarang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak mencintainya. Lagipula pertunangan aku dengan Athrun adalah kesepakatan kedua orang tua kami, bukan atas dasar cinta. Lagipula Athrun juga tidak mencintaiku. Athrun sudah menemukan cintanya. Dan aku memilih takdir cintaku adalah dirimu, Kira." Jelas Lacus saat menyataka seluruh perasaannya saat itu pada Kira.

Kira pun kembali berfikir. Mungkin memang benar bahwa Lacus sudah tidak bertunangan dengan sahabatnya Athrun. Namun entah mengapa hatinya saat ini tidak bisa dibuka untuk orang lain termasuk gadis cantik yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Hati dan pikirannya saat ini masih mengingat sesosok gadis yang ia telah pikir telah ia sakiti yaitu Fllay Allstar. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, mengingatnya. Karena walau bagaimana pun ia telah melakukan hubungan dengan gadis itu melebihi hubungan antar sahabat, bahkan yang sepasang kekasih lakukan. Walupun saat ini gadis itu berada di tangan EA (Earth Alliance) tapi sulit baginya untuk melupakan gadis itu. Gadis dihadapannya ini memang sangatlah cantik, baik dan pemberani. Namun sepertinya ia masih belum bisa menerima semua itu.

"Maaf Lacus… Tapi sepertinya aku tidak mungkin bisa untuk menerima ini dan juga cintamu padaku." Jawab Kira sambil menyerahkan kembali cincin itu kepada Lacus.

"Tapi… Kenapa?" Tanya Lacus dengan heran kepada Kira.

Kira pun tersenyum dan menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima cincin dan cinta Lacus.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima cincin ini karena saat ini aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan cintamu padaku, Lacus. Saat ini, aku masih memikirkan tentang peperangan kita saat ini. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengakhiri semua peperangan ini. Selain itu, aku masih belum bisa melupakan pikiranku tentang dia." Jelas Kira kepda Lacus.

"Dia?" Tanya Lacus. 'apakah saat ini ada seseorang yang Kira cintai?' batin Lacus.

"Hmm… Aku merasa aku masih terikat dengannya. Dan sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa menghapus dirinya dari otakku. Dulu, aku telah melanggar janjku padanya, aku menyakitinya dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan melindunginya. Tapi, kemarin aku melanggar janjiku lagi. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya dan akhirnya dia dibawa pergi." Terang Kira pada Lacus.

"Apakah gadis itu adalah Fllay Allstar? Gadis yang berasal dari kru Archangel yang tak sempat kau selamatkan?" Tanya Lacus dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya… Karena itulah aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan perasaanmu padaku. Aku yakin aka nada banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan diriku. Dan jangan khawatir, aku pasti kembali, ne…" Jawabnya dan meyakinkan Lacus semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**_Flashback End_**

'Kau memang kembali setelah pertempuan itu berakhir, Kira. Tapi kenapa kau langsung menghilang? Apa sampai saat ini kau masih mencintainya? Tapi ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, Kira? Kenapa kau tak segera kembali?' batin Lacus.

**Morgenreite**

Seorang wanita berambut panjang sebahu berwarna coklat sedang memberikan arahan kepada kepada para teknisi mengenai maintaining Mobile Suit dibantu oleh seorang lelaki berambut yang sama dengan wanita itu dengan luka di mata sebelah kirinya. Setelah selesai memberikan arahan, mereka pun mengistirahatkan diri mereka sambil meminum kopi.

"Haaahhh… benar-benar melelahkan. Aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Murdock-san dan teknisi yang lain di Archangel yang sudah setiap hari melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini dulu di Archangel. Pekerjaan seperti ini benar-benar tidak ada habisnya." Keluh Mariu.

"Maa… Apa boleh buat? Inilah pekerjaan kita saat ini. Kita tidak bisa seenaknya mengeluh. Masih beruntung kita mendapatkan kerja seperti ini. Ucap Waltfeld.

Mariu pun menghela nafas

"Haaahh… kau benar. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa hidup damai seperti ini. Menjadi seorang Captain Archangel di medan pertempuran membuatku berfikir untuk menyerah dan menjalani kehidupanku sebagai Captain dan terus bertempur. Aku tidak menyangka akan merasakan kedamaian itu sekarang." Curhat Mariu kepada Waltfeld.

"Hmm… kau benar, hidup seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Tapi aku merasa kita benar-benar turun jabatan. Dari seorang Captain menjadi seorang teknisi. Hidup benar-benar misterius."

Mendengar curhatan Waltfeld, Mariu pun tertawa.

"Ahahahahahaha… Apa kau menyesal? Apa kau ingin kembali? Aku yakin PLANT akan memberikan jabatan yang sangat tinggi itu padamu." Canda Mariu.

"Jangan bercanda… Lagipula aku sudah bilang bahwa hidup sperti ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku juga membutuhkan kedamaian. Susah payah mendapatkan untuk apa aku sia-siakan." Kata walteld.

"Benar juga, memiliki kehidupan yang damai seperti ini membuatku berfikir bahwa pertempuran 2 tahun lalu itu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang telah usai setelah kita bangun dari tidur kita."

"Benar sekali…"

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong tentang pertempuran, Kira-kun belum ditemukan sejak peperangan itu berakhir. Padahal ialah yang paling berjasa atas berakhirnya peperangan waktu itu. Aku bahkan elum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih karena selama ini ia telah melindungi kami. Kami berhutang banyak padanya."

"Hmm.. Mungkin dia memerlukan waktu untuk kembali, permasalahan yang ia miliki bukan hanya tentang pertempuran waktu itu melainkan juga tentang jati dirinya. Pertama kali mendengar tentang penelitian yang telah dilakukan oleh ayah kandungnya saja jujur masih terdengar syok di dalam fikiranku. Apalagi jika aku sendiri yang mengalaminya aku mungkn tidak sanggup untuk menerimanya. Apalagi ia masih remaja. Pikirannya masihlah sangat labil. Meskipun kami adalah Coordinator, kami juga tetap seorang manusia. Butuh waktu bagi manusia untuk menerima kenyataan seperti itu. Apalagi menerima keluarga barunya."

"Kau benar, ini adalah sesuatu yang harus ia atasi sendiri. Kita tidak bisa seenaknya untuk ikut campur dalam masalah pribadinya. Tapi aku berharap ia berada disini bersama kita. Setidaknya untuk memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja." Ucap Mariu sambil menyesap kopinya beberapa kali.

"Ma.. suatu saat nanti pasti kita dapat menemukannya, kan! Lagipula Cagally sudah mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk mencarinya. Aku yakin tak lama lagi ia akan segera ditemukan. Kita hanya harus bisa untuk bersabar." Hibur Waltfeld

"Kau benar."

**ORB Headquarter Office**

"Cagally, apa kau sudah menandatangani document yang tadi aku berikan padamu?" Tanya Athrun. Meskipun hari sudah sore, namun ternyata pekerjaan mereka masihlah sangat banyak. Sepertinya mereka akan lembur hari ini.

"Dokumen yang mana? Aku tiak ingat. Kau tidak lihat disini banyak sekali dokumen-dokumen bertebaran di mejaku. Aku tidak mungkin hanya ingat pada satu dokumen. Yang ini saja belum selesai." Keluh Cagally. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Yang ia lihat di depan matanya hanyalah kertas semua. Ingin sekali ia menghirup udara segar di luar sana.

"Jangan mengeluh! Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Lagipula aku tadi kau kan sudah beristirahat. Dokumen yang aku maksud adalah proposal untuk perbaikan sarana dan prasarana di daerah Hyama. Daerah itu sama sekali belum terjamah oleh kita. Selain itu juga banyak sekali sarana dan prasarana mereka yang rusak berat akibat pertempuran yang lalu. Selain itu juga masih banyak sekali masyarakat yang tinggal disana. Maka dari itu aku segera memintamu untuk segera menandatanganinya." Jelas Athrun pada Cagally sambil mencari proposal yang ia maksud. Dan akhirnya ia temukan dan langsung ia ambil agar terpisah dengan dokumen yang lain.

Cagally geram mendengar masih ada wilayah di negaranya yang masih belum diperhatikan. Karena selama ini ia telah memerintahkan seluruh petinggi Negara untuk memperbaiki seluruh sarana dan prasarana yang di Negara mereka akibat peperangan.

"Kenapa masih ada wilayah yang belum terjamah? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kita harus focus kepada perbaikan sarana dan prasarana di semua wilayah. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas wilayah ini?" teriak Cagally dengan emosi.

"Gubernur Haruyama… Cagally, bisakah kau tenang dan tidak berteriak? Maka dari itu aku dari tadi meminta dirimu agar konsentrasi dalam pekerjaan. Kalau seperti ini terus, pasti banyak sekali pekerjaan penting yang akan tertinggal. Cagally, saat ini kau bukan lagi putri dari pemimpin Negara ORB melainkan Pemimpin Negara ORB itu sendiri. Jangan kau campur adukkan masalah pribadimu dengan pekerjaan. Aku yakin kira baik-baik saja. Dia juga pasti tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini." Nasihat Athrun kepada Cagally.

Cagally pun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia pun berusaha untuk focus dengan dokumen-dokumen didepannya.

"Baiklah… mana dokumennya? Kau sudah menemukannya kan?" Perintah Cagally terhadap Athrun.

Athrun pun tersenyum melihat Cagally yang sudah mulai focus pada pekerjaannya dan segera memberikan dokumen yang diminta.

Sementara di tempat lain, terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur 2 tahun berjenis kelamin perempuan berambut merah marun dengan mata berwarna ungu sedang bermain dengan berbagai mainan yang ada di sekitarnya di sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu luas.

Ia pun menghentikan permainannya ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan memanggilnya.

"Feyra, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak seorang pemuda remaja dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan mata berwarna ungu.

Melihat sosok yang sudah lama gadis kecil itu tunggu-tunggu, gadis kecil itu pun tertawa senang dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya sambil berteriak "Papa!"

Si pemuda yang di panggil 'papa' itu pun tersenyum dan segera menggendong balita lucu yang baru berumur 2 tahun tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~T.B.C.~~~~~**

**Akhirnya, selesai juga nih cerita Gundam Seed. Dari kemarin kepikiran terus n akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat cerita Gundam Seed. Fanfic ini cerita tentang kira dan teman-teman usai perang bloody valentine pertama. Aku harap kalian mau membaca cerita ini. Tolong riview dan kasih tau apa kekurangan fic ini ya... Chaooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**

**Gaje, agak OOC alur kecepetan, alur berantakan, ceritanya aneh, EYD ancur-ancurran, TYPO, etc**

**Genre**

**Romance, drama, adventure, family, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Feyra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serifu adalah salah satu kota terpencil di negara ORB. Mungkin bisa juga tidak disebut kota. Namun jumlah penduduk yang tinggi membuat Serifu ini sangat ramai seperti sebuah perkotaan. Ditambah dengan fasilitas yang memadai hampir menyerupai sebuah kota.

Di tengah kota ini terdapat sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai dikunjungi orang. Tempatnya yang nyaman, pelayanan yang memuaskan, harganya yang bisa dibilang mudah terjangkau oleh masyarakat kecil serta makanan yang disajikan cukup menggiurkan lidah membuat restoran ini begitu ramai dikunjungi oleh para pembeli yang lapar. Nama restoran ini adalah Restoran Vestra.

Seperti biasa, hari ini pun restoran ini terlihat begitu ramai apalagi di jam makan siang seperti ini. Banyak para pelajar dan pekerja menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat ini untuk mengisi tenaga mereka serta untuk melepas penat sehabis melakukan pekerjaan. Para pelayan di restoran ini terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari menemui pelanggan mereka untuk melayani keinginan mereka.

Seperti salah satu pegawai remaja berambut coklat bermata ungu ini. Ia terlihat sibuk menulis pesanan yang dipesan oleh pelanggannya.

"Selamat siang, Selamat datang di Restoran Vestra. Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat bermata ungu tersebut kepada pelanggan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ahh... Kira. Aku pesan Spaghetti Hot Beef dan Strawbery Juice." Kata salah satu pelanggan kepada pelayan yang bernama Kira dihadapan pelanggan tersebut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kira pun menulis pesanan yang dipesan oleh salah satu pelanggan tersebut dan mengulang kembali apa yang dipesan si pelanggan.

"Spaghetti Hot Beef dan Strawberry Juice. Okay... Apa ada pesanan lainnya?" tanya Kira kembali.

"Sepertinya cukup."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu sebentar..."

Setelah menulis pesanan, Kira pun menuju ke meja (tempat chef menerima perintah pesanan) menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi pesanan para pelanggan.

"Chef, Spaghetti Hot Beef dan Strawberry Juice 1."

"Okay..." Teriak sang chef dengan suara lantang.

"Kira... Kami mau memesan." Kata pelanggan yang lain.

"Hai... sebentar..."

Kira pun menuju meja pelanggan kembali.

Beginilah kehidupan Kira setelah Perang Bloody Valentine berakhir. Ia memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai rakyat biasa. Ia menyadari, kalau ia tetap bersama Cagally dan teman-temannya, maka pasti ia akan kembali berkutat di kemiliteran dan Ia tidak menginginkan itu. Ia memiliki alasan mengapa ia tak ingin kembali ke kemiliteran.

Hari semakin gelap. Shipp Kira di Restoran ini pun selesai. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya, ia pun segera menuju sebuah ruangan dimana Bos pemilik restoran ini bekerja. Kira pun dengan segera mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Di ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa mainan anak-anak. Terlihat seorang pria tua sedang bermain dengan Batita perempuan lucu berambut merah maroon bermata ungu. Mereka terlihat senang sekali. Keduanya menghentikan permainan mereka ketika Kira memanggil Batita lucu itu.

"Feyra... Ayo kita pulang!" Panggil Kira kepada Batita kecil itu.

Anak yang dipanggil Feyra itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah Kira dan tersenyum senang. Batita itu pun langsung berteriak memanggil Kira dan mengulurkan tangannya meminta digendong.

"PAPA...!" Teriak Freya sambil tertawa senang.

Kira pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Putri kecilnya itu dan langsung menggendong Feyra. Feyra yang digendong oleh sang ayah langsung memeluk sang ayah dengan erat karena ia begitu merindukannya. Pekerjaan Kira sebagai Pelayan Restoran yang padat dikunjungi pembeli membuat Kira sulit untuk menemui putri kecilnya yang lucu itu. Namun berkat kebaikan atasan Kira, Kira tidak perlu jauh-jauh dari putrinya. Feyra sering dititipkan di ruangan Bosnya. Dan Bosnya dengan senang hati menjaga Feyra karena selain Kira adalah pegawai kepercayaan sang Bos, Bosnya pun sudah menganggap Feyra sebagai cucunya sendiri.

Ya... putrinya. Setelah peperangan berakhir, salah satu tentara EA yang pernah menjadi kru Archangel dan dipindah tugas kan di Alaska bersama Fllay dan Natarle Badgirule menyerahkan seorang bayi yang berumur satu bulan pada Kira di Kusanagi saat menemukan sebuah shuttle milik EA. Tentara itu mengatakan bahwa saat Fllay dibawa ke Dominion, Flay sedang dalam keadaan hamil dan melahirkan secara prematur di Moon Base, Ia juga mengatakan bahwa anak itu adalah anaknya bersama Flay. Inilah yang menjadi alasan utama Kira tidak bisa kembali kepada Orang tua angkat dan saudara kembarnya Cagally. Ia ingin putrinya tumbuh menjadi anak yang normal. Ia tidak ingin suatu saat apabila ia tetap bersama keluarganya, Feyra akan terlibat ke dalam kemiliteran apalagi peperangan seperti dirinya. Cukup dirinya yang mengalami memori pahit saat perang. Ia sudah kehilangan sahabat dan ibu dari putrinya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan putrinya juga.

Karena itulah Kira diam-diam memutuskan untuk pergi dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai rakyat biasa. Kira berharap peperangan seperti 2 tahun yang lalu benar-benar berakhir sehingga putrinya maupun anak-anak penerus yang lain dapat hidup dengan damai tanpa rasa ketakutan.

**Flashback**

Kira yang sedang jenuh di ruangannya, Setelah pertempuran, ia menetap di kapal Kusanagi, karena bosan akhirnya ia berkeliling di sekitar kapal Kusanagi. Namun, saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Kira... Kira Yamato, kan?" Tanya seorang pemuda tentara EA bernama John saat ia menemukan orang yang selama ini ia cari sambil menggendong bayi kecil yang rapuh. John pun langsung menghampiri Kira.

Kira pun berhenti dan menoleh orang yang memanggilnya itu. Kira yang mengenal baik orang yang bernama John tersebut pun langsung mendekati orang itu.

"John-san. Lama tidak jumpa. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sapa Kira kepada John

"Shuttle kami diselamatkan oleh kapal kalian ini." jawab John

Perhatian Kira teralih pada sesuatu yang digendong oleh John, ia terkejut saat melihat seorang bayi yang digendong oleh John, dan bertanya kepada John siapa bayi tersebut.

"eto.. Jhon-san, bayi siapa ini? Apa ini bayimu?" Tanya Kira dengan penasaran. Bayi itu sangat lucu sekali. Ia jga menemukan kemiripan dengan dirinya dalam bayi itu.

"Ehmm... Sebenarnya, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu. Apa ada ruangan yang sepi?" Tanya John dengan gugup.

Kira yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun hanya bisa menyetujuinya, karena sepertinya itu adalah hal yang penting. Kira pun membawa John ke ruangannya.

"Baiklah, John-san. Sepertinya disini tidak jadi masalah. Sebenarnya ada apa, John-san?" tanya Kira dengan semakin penasaran melihat tingkah John yang gugup

"Se... sebenarnya... Bagaimana cara mengatakannya, yah...?" jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Tenanglah..." Kata Kira berusaha menenangkan John yang benar-benar gugup dan kebingungan

"Se... sebenarnya bayi ini adalah bayimu, Kira."

Kira pun terdiam, ia terkejut mendengar perkataan John. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang membawa seorang bayi, dan mengatakan bahwa bayi itu adalah miliknya.

"A... Apa!? John-san... Jangan bercanda...! Mana mungkin bayi itu adalah bayiku? Lagipula siapa ibunya?" Tanya Kira dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. 'Mana mungkin ini bayiku?' pikirnya

"Fllay... Fllay Allstar. Kau tahu kan dia. Dia adalah ibu dari anak ini. Dan dia bilang bahwa ayah biologis dari bayi ini adalah kau Kira."

Mendengar nama itu, Kira langsung membelalakan matanya. ia sangat terkejut. 'Fllay? Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia mengandung? Sejak kapan?' batin Kira. Ia teringat kejadian di Padang Pasir 8 bulan yang lalu saat baru sampai ke Bumi. 'Dia dan Fllay memang melakukan hubungan, tapi mungkinkah karena itu dia mengandung' pikir Kira.

"Saat sampai di dominion, Fllay sudah mengandung selama 6 setengah bulan. setengah bulan kemudian, Ia melahirkan bayinya secara prematur di Moon Base. Aku brtanya kepadanya siapa ayah dari bayi ini, lalu dia mengatakan bahwa kau adalah ayah biologis dari bayi ini. Lalu ia menitipkan bayi ini padaku karena ia bilang ia akan ikut bergabung dengan Dominion. Aku melarangnya, karena ia baru saja melahirkan. Tapi ia tetap memaksa ikut bertempur dengan Dominion karea ia bilang bahwa kalau ia ikut dengan Dominion ia pasti bisa bertemu denganmu. Ia bilang ia ingin meminta maaf dan memberitahumu tentang putri kalian. Namun, setelah peperangan berakhir, sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu keberadaan dia. Karena itulah saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku langsung memberitahumu." Kata John menjelaskan kepada Kira.

Mendengar pernyataan John, Kira langsung terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Bayi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah bayi Flay dengan dirinya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. John yang tidak mengetahui pertempuran kemarin tentu saja tidak tahu bahwa Flay sudah tiada.

"Fllay... Sudah tidak ada." lirih Kira dengan sedih.

"A... apa?" tanya John dengan terkejut.

"Saat peperangan berlangsung, shuttle yang dipakai oleh Fllay diserang oleh Mobile Suit musuh. Dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya." Lirih Kira.

"Begitukah... Aku minta maaf." jawab John

Keduanya pun langsung terdiam.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang di saat seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan bayi ini? Mungkin kau masih belum percaya kalau bayi ini bayimu sebelum kau melakukan tes DNA." Tanya John.

Kira pun terdiam, ia berfikir untuk memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Setelah ia berfikir dengan Keras, akhirnya Kira memutuskan untuk merawat bayi tersebut. Karena jika perhitungannya benar, bayi ini memang anak Kandungnya. Selain itu terdapat banyak kemiripan antara dirinya dengan bayi itu.

"Biar aku yang membawanya. Aku akan melakukan tes DNA sendiri. Kalau tes DNA itu positif, tentu saja aku akan merawatnya, karena ia adalah putriku. Kalaupun negative, aku akan tetap merawatnya. Aku sudah gagal melindungi ibunya. Dan sekarang aku akan melindungi anaknya. Tuhan pasti sudah mentakdirkan jalan hidupku seperti ini. Untuk merawat bayi ini, buah cinta kami." Ucap Kira dengan yakin.

"Kau yakin kau mau merawatnya?" tanya John

"Aku yakin..." Jawab Kira dengan mantap.

"Syukurlah... Setidaknya aku sudah menyampaikan pesan Flay Allstar padamu. Aku sekarang bisa tenang setelah menyampaikannya padamu. Tadinya kalau kau tidak mau menerima anak ini. Aku akan merawatnya sendiri. Namun ternyata kau adalah anak yang bertanggung jawab. Anak ini pasti akan bangga memiliki dirimu sebagai ayahnya." Puji Jhon kepada Kira.

"Aku harap begitu. Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Kira.

Jhon pun memberikan bayi itu kepada Kira. Kira pun dengan segera menerima bayi itu dengan senang hati.

"Hallo anak manis... Aku adalah ayahmu. Kau anak yang lucu dan manis. Ibumu pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, aku pun bangga padamu. Aku akan memberimu nama Feyra. Feyra Yamato." Ucap Kira kepada sang bayi lalu mengecup keningnya.

Disaat yang sama, ada sebuah shuttle khusus bagi rakyat yang terlibat peperangan untuk kembali ke Bumi. Kira pun diam-diam ikut ke dalam shuttle tersebut dan pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Karena Kira sendiri merasa tak siap bertemu dengan mereka.

Setelah kembali ke Bumi Kira pun melakukan tes DNA, dan ternyata memang benar Bayi itu adalah putri kandungnya. Kira pun akhirnya memberi nama bayi itu Feyra. Dan menjadi single parent.

**End Flashback**

Melihat sang Bos berada di depannya, Kira pun langsung membungkuk menghormati sang Bos dan langsung berterima kasih karena sudah menjaga putrinya.

"Toyama-san, terima kasih sudah menjaga putriku. Maaf aku selalu merepotkan anda. Aku jadi tidak enak." Ucap Kira pada atasannya yang bernama Toyama tersebut.

"Ahh... Kau ini seperti bicara pada orang lain saja. Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku senang menjaga Feyra. Ya... kan... Feyra..." kata Toyama.

"Ya... ya... ya...ya..." jawab Feyra sambil tertawa dan melompat-lompat kesenangan dalam gendongan Kira.

Kira sedikit kesulitan menggendong Feyra karena ia tidak mau diam. Feyra memang anak yang aktif, Kira saja agak kewalahan dalam mengawasinya.

"Feyra... Jangan bergerak-gerak sayang. Nanti kau jatuh...!" Kata Kira memperingati putrinya. Namun karena Feyra adalah anak yang terlalu aktif akhirnnya Kira mempererat gendongannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Apa Feyra nakal, Toyama-san?" Tanya Kira. Melihat tingkah anaknya seperti ini pasti banyak membuat repot atasannya. Dan Kira merasa tidak enak akan hal itu.

"Ahh... tidak... Dia tidak nakal. Dia anak yang baik, hanya saja dia terlalu aktif. Kalau aku melepas pandangan padanya pasti dia sudah menghilang dan pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya. Kau harus berhati-hati menjaga putrimu." Kata Toyama sambil mengusap-usap sayang kepala Feyra.

Feyra yang diusap-usap hanya tersenyum senang dan memanggil Toyama dengan riangnya.

"Ji...Ji..." ucap Feyra pada Toyama.

"Maafkan Feyra, Toyama-san. Feyra dan aku benar-benar sudah banyak merepotkan anda. Feyra, lain kali tidak boleh seperti itu. Jangan merepotkan Toyama Jii-san, ne?" Kata kira meminta maaf pada Toyama dan memberi pengertian kepada Feyra.

Namun karena Feyra masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Wajar kalau Feyra aktif. Itu artinya kau membesarkan putrimu dengan baik. Kalau dia diam terus justru itu tidak normal. Anak seusia dia memang harus seperti ini, aktif dan ceria. Aku bangga padamu yang sudah bisa membesarkan anak ini dengan baik walalupun usiamu bisa dibilang masih remaja, Kira" Puji Toyama.

"Ahh... tidak... Aku masih harus banyak belajar." Jawab Kira kepada Toyama. Ia masih merasa belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Karena itulah ia merasa pujian seperti itu tidak pantas ditujukan kepadanya.

Pembicaraan Toyama dan Kira terhenti saat Feyra menggeliat tidak nyaman dan meminta untuk pulang.

"Pa... lang... ulang...!" kata Freya yang masih belum bisa fasih berbicara.

"Iya sayang... Sebentar lagi kita pulang...!" Kata Kira kepada putrinya

"Pulanglah... Sepertinya Feyra mulai kelelahan." Kata Toyama

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, terima kasih Toyama-san" Kira pun segera memberi hormat dan setelah itu keluar dari ruangan Toyama.

**Apartment Kira**

"Feyra... akhirnya kita sudah sampai di rumah." Kata Kira dengan lelahnya saat sudah melewati pintu depan rumah. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan mengingat pelanggan hari ini penuh sekali tanpa ada jeda baginya untuk beristirahat. Kira pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Feyra yang kelaparan akhirnya meminta makan kepada sang ayah.

"Pa... pa... Mam... Mamm." kata Feyra sambil menepuk wajah sang ayah.

Kira pun melihat ke arah jam, dan benar saja, ini sudah lewat jam makan malam bagi Feyra.

"Ah... sudah jam segini... Kau lapar ya... Maafkan papa, ya... Papa lupa kau belum makan. Sebentar... Papa buatkan bubur dulu ya...! Feyra tunggu disini...!" Ucap Kira sambil meletakkan anaknya di kursi makan untuk balita sambil memberikan boneka beruang kecil kesayangan putrinya.

Kira pun dengan segera membuatkan makanan untuk Feyra, sedangkan Feyra sibuk bermain dengan boneka kesayangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian makanan Feyra pun sudah jadi.

Dengan segera ia menyuapi Feyra. Feyra pun makan dengan lahapnya. Ia sangat senang, Feyra dapat tumbuh dengan sehat. Ia sempat khawatir saat mendengar Feyra lahir prematur. Namun ternyata gen dirinya ternyata lebih banyak dibandingkan gen ibunya sehingga ketahanan tubuh putrinya sangat kuat. Setelah memberi makan, Feyra pun terlihat mengantuk. Setelah ia membereskan alat makan Feyra ia pun segera membuatkan susu untuk Feyra. Setelah itu, ia pun membawa Feyra kekamarnya dan menidurkan putrinya.

Kira selalu tidak tahan melihat putri kecilnya saat tidur. Putrinya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia memang kesulitan saat pertama kali merawat Feyra. Namun, itu semua terbayar ketika melihat Feyra sehat dan aktif, Feyra juga selalu tertawa bahagia. Bagi Kira saat ini, putrinya adalah segala-galanya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi putrinya, dan membahagiakannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Putrinya.

"Fllay... Terima kasih sudah mau mempertahankan Freya... Padahal waktu itu kau bilang bahwa kau membenci Coordinator, tapi kau malah mempertahankan anak ini yang sebagian gennya adalah Coordinator... Terima Kasih karena memberikan hadiah terindah untukku, Flay... Feyra adalah hadiah terindah darimu untukku... Tuhan menghadirkan Feyra sebagai pengganti dirimu... dan Feyra, Papa janji, Papa akan selalu melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Meskipun ibumu sudah tiada, aku akan berusaha membesarkanmu dengan penuh kasih sayang, Karena kau adalah buah cinta aku dan Fllay yang paling berharga." Ucap Kira lalu mengecup kening putrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~T.B.C.~~~~~**

**Wah... akhirnya chapter 2 selesai Juga.**

**Makasih ya yang udah mau riview...**

**Cerita aku ini memang memiliki banyak kekurangan jadi mohon dimaklumi...**

**Siapa bilang pairingnya KiraxFlay?**

**Disini, Fllay memang udah mati kok...**

**aku blum menentukan pairingnya siapa aja...**

**Silahkan ditunggu di chapter selanjutnya...**

**jangan lupa riview ya...**

**Chaooo~~~...**


End file.
